pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonair
/ |dexmokalos=146 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Dratini |evointo=Dragonite |gen=Generation I |species=Dragon Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Dragon |body=02 |type=Dragon |imheight=13'01" |metheight=4.0 m |imweight=36.68 lbs. |metweight=16.5 kg |ability=Shed Skin |dw=Marvel Scale |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Dragonair (Japanese: ハクリュ Hakuryuu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Dragonair's appearance are like sea serpents with long, sleek bodies. The upper part of their body is light blue while its underside is white. They have a small, white horn on the forehead and two wing-shaped protuberances on the sides of the head which are often said to be ears, but are in fact wings, as evidenced in the short film preceding Pokémon: The Movie 2000. They have a blue orb placed at the neck and another two near the tip of the tail. Along with Dratini, it's mouth is rarely seen. It is unknown if it even has a mouth. The shiny Pokémon version of Dragonair has lavender-pink-colored skin on its upper body as opposed to light blue skin. An Alolan Dragonair appears the same as the normal Dragonair but its wing-shaped protuberances are longer in each sides. Habitat Dragonair live in the bottoms of many lakes, but they usually never come to the surface. Natural abilities Dragonair's in-game ability is Shed Skin. This ability allows a one in three chance every turn that an inflicted status effect will be healed. In addition to this, there are some abilities a Dragonair possesses that have been shown in other media. They can store an enormous amount of energy inside their bodies which seems to manifest itself in two distinct fashions. First, even though they lack large wings, Dragonair has been shown flying with and without the wings on the side of the head greatly enlarged. Dragonair can also discharge energy through the orbs to envelop itself in a gentle aura. This aura, which makes its body shine slightly and gives it a mystical appearance, and is said to enable the Dragonair to control the weather in the immediate area and change it in a matter of minutes. Evolution Dragonair evolves from Dratini at Level 30 and evolves into Dragonite at level 55. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Dragonair have been shown three times in the anime, the first of which being (ミニリュウのでんせつ) or The Legend of Dratini. Though American audiences never got to see this one due to its ban for the use of handguns. In the theme song for Pokémon: Indigo League, a Dragonair is seen in the water. In Beauty in Skin Deep! and onwards, Clair's Dratini evolves into a Dragonair when Clair saves it from getting a direct hit from Pikachu's Thunderbolt due to Jessie's Wobbuffet countering the move and it becomes her main Pokémon until in the Diamond and Pearl series. In Master Class Choices!, a shiny Dragonair appeared performing with her trainer, Amelia and her friend Espeon in the Master Class Trial. In SS010, Ash made friends with a Dragonair and helped it learn how to fly and learn Dragon Dance. It later evolved into Dragonite and joined Ash's team. *Dragonair (IL035) *Dragonair (AG153) *Amelia's Dragonair *Ultra Guardians' Dragonair *Dragonair (SS010) Manga In Pokémon Adventures, Lance used his Dragonair to whip up a storm and ruin the surfing contest. The thing that makes this Dragonair different though is that it has been trained so well it can use its horn to control the weather. Trivia *Dragonair evolves at the highest level of any Pokémon in the Kanto region. **It ties with Pupitar for second in general. *Dragonair is one of the few Pokémon that decrease in height after evolving. However, Dragonair is measured from head to tail, Dragonite is not. Origin Dragonair may be based on the Imugi, a proto-dragon that resembles snakes and lives in caves and water. Etymology Dragonair is a mixture of the words dragon and air despite not being part flying type yet. Gallery 148Dragonair RGBYL.png 148Dragonair OS anime.png 148Dragonair OS anime 2.png 148Dragonair OS anime 3.png 148Dragonair AG anime.png 148Dragonair Dream.png 148Dragonair Pokemon Stadium.png 148Dragonair Pokémon HOME.png Dragonair-GO.png Dragonair_GO_Shiny.png DragonairSprite.png ShinyDragonairSprite.png ko:신뇽 (포켓몬) ca:Dragonair pl:Dragonair Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon